Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an image forming system that includes a server and an image forming device configured to establish a connection with the server and perform printing in the state connected with the server.
Related Art
An image forming system has been known that includes a server and an image forming device, which is configured to establish a connection with the server and perform printing under the condition that the connection therebetween is maintained.
As an example of the known image forming system, a technique has been known in which when performing a copying operation with a multi-function peripheral (MFP), a user reads out identification data of the user's ID card, sends the read identification data to a print limiting server to perform authentication, and issues an instruction to start the copying operation at any moment after completion of the authentication. Further, in the exemplary known technique, the MFP notifies the print limiting server of logout after a lapse of a predetermined time period since completion of the copying operation.